Destiny for Three
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: This is the big battle between Decker, Jayden, and Emily. But this is proving a challenge when the two begin to get tempermental and fight with the others. Will they be able to rejoin their friendship or be destroyed by Decker?
1. Hiya!

Destiny for Three 1

Author Note: Hey! Alright, this is where the battle is between Decker, Jayden, and Emily. (See my story **Your Turn.**) I'll write other stories, but this is the end of what I have been writing about the last two books. Enjoy!

"No," Emily shook her head, "no way. I can't do that."

The entire team was training, the other four against the training duo of Emily and Jayden, who were now a team against Decker. Jayden was saying he should boost her in the air so she could grab a light pole and hit Decker head on. Jayden was too catch her if he flung her.

"Come on," Wesley said, "you're not afraid, are ya'?"

"No," Emily said, "it's just...dangerous."

"Em, being a samurai is dangerous," Mike said, "these last few weeks have been worse."

"So you're afraid," Wesley said.

"Am not!" Emily protested, "watch!"

She put her foot in Jayden's cupped hands and boosted onto the dangling chain from the roof. She jumped on the battle dummy and, when she was jerked backwards, Jayden caught her.

"See?" Emily said.

It was all Wesley and Mike could do was to not laugh.

"You tricked me!" Emily said, laughing and shoving them playfully.

The team laughed before training more.

"Is it time yet?" Wesley asked Jayden.

"No," Jayden said, "I'll know when."

They were speaking of Jayden telling Emily how he felt about her. Suddenly, the GAP sensor beeped.

"Just tell her," Wesley said as they ran to town.

"Who?" Emily asked, overhearing.

"Nothing," Jayden said, "come on."

Author Note: Okay, mega short chapter, I know. But it's late and I'm tired. I'll update soon! Promise! :)


	2. Make her proud

Destiny for Three 2

It was just a normal annoying Nilock. Once they'd transformed, the team started to work on beating his butt. Due to all their training together, Jayden and Emily stood back to back on attacks. The monster was soon nothing.

"Wow, you two," Mike said as they headed back, "you guys are getting stronger."

"If that's even possible," Mia said.

"Emily," Mentor J said, "I need to speak with you."

Curious and nervous, Emily followed him into his room.

"I have got a secret about you," he said, "you have not known because it would be fatal until the time was right. But the time is set now that you will duel Decker."

"Oh..." Emily swallowed, "okay."

"You see, Emily," Mentor said, "there is a legend that another ranger will take the place of The Red Ranger as leader once Master X is destroyed. That ranger will be granted the power of being a ranger forever, thus protecting the world for all time. The other rangers will go home, unless the forever ranger chooses them to be on their team."

"Wow," Emily said, "so...you think it may be me?"

"It is said to be that of The Yellow Ranger family," Mentor nodded, "and you battling Decker...that pretty much seals the fate."

"But why take The Red Ranger's place?" Emily asked, "he's the leader of the team."

"This is true," he nodded, "but the Yellow Ranger is supposed to harness a symbol of power powerful enough to destroy any and all Nilocks. The Red and Yellow Rangers are meant to work together."

"But...what about the other rangers?" she asked, "why have them if they don't do anything?"

"They shall serve as defense against Moogers and Nilok on regular level," Mentor explained, "the entire team is very powerful. But as far as Master Xandred goes, it's up to the red and yellow."

"Oh," Emily said, "does Jayden know?"

"None of the others do," Mentor said, "but you should be the first to learn. We'll tell them when the time is right."

Emily nodded and walked out, still in a daze.

"Are you alright?" Jayden asked her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Emily said, shaking it off, "come on, let's train."

As they did so, Emily wondered if Serena knew. She might not, but she was really supposed to be the yellow ranger. She decided to tell her that night in private.

When night was upon them, Emily crept into the garden, laptop in her arms. She got Serena on chat. Her big sister's blonde hair was tangled and nappy and her eyes were slightly foggy, but she smiled at her younger sister.

"Emily," she said before coughing, "how's...how's it going?"

Once Emily had told her the secret, Serena nodded.

"Whoa," she said between coughs, "that's huge. I know you can do it, though."

"I'm worried," Emily said, "I'm not even supposed to be a samurai. You're more than likely the true ranger to master it."

"Maybe," Serena said, "but let's just think you..." She interrupted herself with coughs, "you are the one. I believe in..." More coughs, "in you."

"You sound so sick," Emily said, tears in her eyes, "I wish you could get better."

"I will," Serena said, stiffening a cough, "the doctor said it would take a while, but someday I'll be recovered."

"I hope," Emily said, "bye, Serena."

"Bye, Em..." Serena said, logging off with coughs.

Emily closed her screen and sobbed softly. Her sister was so sick, and until she got well, Emily had to be strong for her. She was pretty sure she couldn't conquer this symbol, anyway. Serena was supposed to be the Yellow Ranger with the power.

Wiping away her tears, she decided she couldn't cry. Serena was counting on her. And she was going to make her sister proud.


	3. Do you?

Destiny for Three 3

Author Note: Destiny for Three? Destiny for Three? Did somebody order Chapter 3 of Destiny for Three?

"Huh!" Mia grunted as Emily's and her sword collided. The two pressed against each other at a standstill before Emily flipped over to her side and knocked Mia to the ground.

"Wow," Mia panted, "nice job, Em."

"Thanks," Emily said, wiping her forehead.

"Come on," Wesley said, "let's cool down."

The others filed out, but Emily kept right on going. She struck the battle dummy with effort and strength for a long time. Jayden and Mentor Ji watched her.

"What's up with her?" Jayden wondered, "I mean, Decker's a pretty big deal, but I've never seen her like this."

"Maybe she's worried," Ji suggested, "maybe you should ask her."

Jayden went out and tapped her shoulder. He had just enough time to duck before the sword met his forehead from Emily swinging out in alarm.

"Oops," Emily said, "sorry, Jay."

"It's alright," Jayden said, rising, "but why are you training so hard? I mean, I've never seen you like this, Em."

"Just really nervous," Emily said, "we're going to battle Decker. And if we live, we're going to battle Master X."

"It will be tough," Jayden nodded, "but relax. We'll handle it when it gets here."

He put his towel on her sweaty shoulders under hair before guiding her inside. She smiled her dazzling smile as he sat with her on their seats.

"Looks like their feelings are starting to get stronger," Mike muttered to his friends.

"Yeah," Wesley agreed, "I just wish they'd tell each other."

"Love can be slow," Mia agreed, "but it'll come. I'm sure of it."

That night, Emily looked at Mia.

"Mia?"

"Yeah, Em?"

"Do you think Jayden likes me?"

"Yes," Mia said, "I know he does. Haven't you noticed?"

"Kind of," Emily blushed, "but how can I be for sure?"

"Ask," Mia said, "go on."

Emily smiled, got out of bed, and started out to talk to him. She nearly ran into Jayden, who had been having a similar talk with Wesley.

"Hey," Emily said, blushing.

"Hey," Jayden said, "where are you going?"

"Um..." Emily fidgeted with her shirt front, "I was...uh..."

"Going to train?" Jayden asked.

"Yes! I mean...no...where are you going?" Emily blurted.

Jayden drew a deep breathe and said, "I need to ask you something."

"Yeah," Emily agreed, "me, too."

"Do you..." Jayden began.

"Like me," Emily finished.

The door stared at each other for a time, each asking if the other did. Soon, Emily laced her fingers through Jayden's.

"Yes," she smiled, "I do."

Author Note: Yeah, Jemily!


	4. Keep us together

Destiny for Three 4

When the sun dawned on her bed, Emily woke up feeling very refreshed and energetic. She swung her legs out of her bed, jumped to the floor, and skipped to the kitchen.

"Well, somebody's in a good mood," Wesley commented to her.

"That makes two," Mike added, looking at Jayden, who was sitting up straight and grinning all over the place.

"What did you two do last night?" Mia asked them both.

"Well..." Jayden began, his cheeks rosy.

"We're a couple!" Emily blurted, throwing her arms around him.

"About time!" Mike, Wesley, and Kevin said as one.

"Congrats." Mia praised, patting Emily's back.

Jayden and Emily hugged each other and laughed with the others.

"That's very good," Mentor J said, "but you two need to train as normal."

"Sure thing," Jayden assured him.

As they trained for Decker, Emily kept getting lost in his eyes. He knocked her over constantly.

"Em," he told her, "get your guard up. I don't like hurting you."

"Sorry, Jay," she said, "I'm still wound up about last night."

"Alright," he nodded, "let's go!"

She did better after that, but not at her best. That night, she pecked Jayden's cheek before bed. Wesley grinned at his friend as he got in bed.

"Don't say it," Jayden blushed.

"Alright, rosy," Wesley replied, thus getting a pillow thrown in his face.

Meanwhile, Decker was stroking his sword as he watched the rangers.

"My rivals are a couple," he said to himself, "I must use this as a weakness against them before and during battle. Love is the greatest weakest of all."

He entered Emily's dreams as he had before. He couldn't do it for long, since he had been blocked by a protective symbol over her sleep. He did get the image of her and Jayden together, kissing at their wedding. Emily smiled in her sleep as she dreamed of it.

Over the next week, Emily got weaker and weaker in training, and it was worst with Jayden.

"Em," Jayden said to her, "what's the deal? Ever since we became a couple, you've fallen in training and battle."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "it's just...I like you, Jay."

"And I like you too," Jayden nodded, "but we must focus on what's really important of us before we focus on being a couple."

"What?" Emily cried, taken aback. Wasn't their dating important?

Realizing that came out wrong, Jayden stammered, "No! I mean..."

"Fine, if that's how you feel.." Emily said, rushing off.

He found her sniffing and wiping her tears in her room. Sitting beside her, he put an arm around her.

"I'm sorry," he told her, "I didn't mean it that way. What I mean is we have to focus on saving innocent people as samurai first. Then we can focus on our relationship."

"I understand," she nodded, "sorry about that."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Jayden assured, hugging her securely.

Emily cuddled him as she was embraced in his strong arms. She was very happy that they were finally together. Now she just had to keep them together.


	5. Heartache in Heartbreak

Destiny of Three 5

It wasn't easy.

Thanks to a certain Decker, Emily just got worse about being distracted. Jayden began to get harsher and stricter on her. And just on her. Emily became frustrated and tired.

"Jayden!" she said after two weeks of this, "what is going on? All you're doing is lecturing me about my training. What's your deal?"

"It's hard not to be," Jayden replied, "when your teammate keeps going off and on."

"I can't help it if I like you!" Emily protested.

"You must think of the mortals first," Jayden snapped, "there are more things important than our love."

"Yeah, right!" Emily snapped back, storming off.

The two just kept fighting and fighting. Emily stopped thinking about him as kind and funny and began to think of him as bossy, stubborn, and harsh. Jayden became even more demanding of her and started having a very short temper. Finally, though, Jayden crossed the line.

They had been yelling at each other as normal when Jayden snapped, "Well, at least I'm supposed to be a samurai!"

The others overheard and said together, "What?"

"Her sister Serena is supposed to be the Yellow Ranger," Jayden blurted out, "Emily's only the samurai because she's sick."

The others already knew, but Emily stared at him. He'd promised he'd never tell, since she didn't know the others knew.

"Jayden!" she cried, "why did you tell them?"

"Because," He faced her in blind rage. "Sometimes I wish Serena was here instead of you!"

The others gasped as he puffed at her. Emily just stared at her puffing boyfriend in shock. She suddenly turned beet red and clenched her fists.

"You know, that's funny," she growled, "because sometimes..."

She shoved him against the wall and yelled, "I wish that you were never our leader!"

Jayden and Emily stared at each other, both puffing and red with rage. As they did, the anger drained out of Jayden and he realized his mistake.

"Emily, I..." he began, but she cut him off.

"Whatever, Jayden," she said as tears ventured down her face, "if you don't me around, I'll never bother you again."

She ran off crying into the storm.

"Jayden," Wesley gasped, "what happened?"

"This is my fault," his friend muttered, "and now the best girl in the world is gone."

He quickly strode out with his back toward them so they couldn't see his tears.

Author Note: Oh, boy.


	6. Forgive me

Destiny for Three 6

"Jayden?"

The team entered Jayden's room after a few minutes. He was on his bed, his face buried in his hands. His shoulders shook and sounds of sobbing were burst out in gasps. Wesley sat beside his friend and put a arm around his trembling shoulders.

"Go away," Jayden muttered, trying to turn away.

"No," Mike replied, "Emily's not gone forever, Jay."

"Yes she is," Jayden moaned, "me and my big mouth."

"Both of you are speaking out of broken, stressed hearts," Kevin said, "you'll make up as soon as you're calm."

"I supposed," Jayden sniffed, "I think we need to talk."

The guys nodded as he rose.

"Where's Mia?" Jayden asked them.

"Talking with Emily," Kevin replied.

Mia, meanwhile, was more trying to find Emily. The rain pelted her skin as she rushed down the sidewalk.

"Emily?" she called, "Emily? Where are you?"

Suddenly, she heard soft weeping coming from the peer. The Pink Ranger rushed toward the churning water and found her friend weeping.

"Emily!" she gasped, running to the sobbing female.

"He ha...hates m-me," Emily wept as she shivered in the cold, "he wants Serena better than me."

"No, he doesn't," Mia shook her dripping black hair, "he was crying when you left. He wants you and thinks he messed up."

"He did," Emily sniffed, "but it's my fault. If I just focused..."

"Love is really hard to start out with," Mia agreed, "but you and Jayden are meant for each other, Em."

"Yeah," Emily took a breath and rose, "I want him back."

She coughed and shivered, since her clothes were soaked. Mia draped her jacket over her shaking friend and led her under a tin roof nearby. It was not but a few minutes later when a form rushed to them. It was Jayden, dripping wet with the chilling rain.

"Emily..." he began.

"It's okay," she cut in, "forgive me."

"Forgive me," he breathed.

"Of course I do," both of them said as one.

As the thunder cracked and the lightning flashed, the two kissed. When they pulled away, Jayden held her tightly and didn't let go until the rain had stopped. He had Emily back, and they were both happy.

"It was Decker," he realized.

"We'll beat him," Emily swore for both of them, "and make sure he learns he never messed with love."

Author Note: Yeah, happniess! Watch out, Decker. An angry Jayden and Emily is a bad forecast in your future!


	7. Nobody messes with them

Destiny for Three 7

Jayden and Emily now saw eye to eye, so they trained extra hard and their teamwork doubled. As they shredded a battle dummy, the GAP sensor went off.

When they arrived, they saw it was a mess. The city folks were terrified and wounded. Buildings were on fire and roads were cut up. And, in the center of it, was Decker, Uramasa drawn.

"Red and Yellow Rangers," he said, "are you ready to duel?"

Their response was them drawing their swords.

"Very well," he said, getting his own weapon ready.

"You guys clear the area and put out the buildings," Jayden said to the rest of the team.

"We've got this," Emily added.

"Go, Go Samurai!" they all yelled, transforming.

Suddenly, Emily and Jayden clashed with Decker. He had improved, so he knocked them off their feet and clashed with their swords nurmorus times. However, the two rangers had also improved. They stood back to back and worked as one.

When Decker slashed Emily's chest, she suddenly felt shocks of electricity going up and down her entire body. The power of Urmasa stung her being, making her suit go out and her collaspe.

"Emily!" Jayden gasped, heading for her.

But Decker yanked her up and put Urmasa on her chest, right above her heart.

"Save the world or save her," he said to The Red Ranger, "the choice is yours, Red Ranger."

Emily looked at him with eyes full of agony and fear.

_Save them, _she said by her eyes, _I'll go down fighting. _

_I can't let you die, _Jayden replied, _you're my world. _

_Jay, just leave me, _Emily insisted, _thanks for being my boyfriend. _

With that, Emily leapt to her feet with the energy she had left and clashed with Decker. He sent her sprawling, but before he could unleash the dangerous power of his sword, something stabbed him in the back of the neck.

He fell to his knees to see a girl, a few years older than the rangers. Her blonde hair was frizzy and her nose was red, but a sword was in her hands. She coughed and went over to Emily.

"Thought I'd give you a hand," she smiled, "I was here for more tissues."

"Thanks," Emily said as she mustered her energy.

In the meantime, the girl fought against Decker. She was the destined one to fight him, but she bought Emily and Jayden just enough time to unleash a double strike on him.

The two rangers fought with unlimited strength, but so did Decker.

"What do we do?" Emily asked her boyfriend.

"I think it's time for the secret move," Jayden muttered to her.

"For a last result," Emily agreed softly, "but I do believe this fits that."

The two split up, Jayden on front and Emily on flank. Decker clashed with both of them, but Emily dodged and leapt onto Decker's back. He grabbed her and pitched her forth, but she hung on with a steal grip. She quickly pinned him down, shoulders pressed against the pavement, and looked into his eyes as he struggled for his sword.

"Decker," she said, "I'm going to do you a favor. This is why I say it was a last resort. Oh, well. After all, love is the most powerful thing in the world."

She then kissed him on the lips and said to him through her eyes, _Dayu is your love, wants you two to be free as doves. And now by the power of love, I set your curse free! _

A bright flash blew Emily backwards. Jayden grabbed Emily as they ducked from the epic explosion behind them. And he didn't let go until they heard silence. Deathly silence.


	8. Payback

Destiny for Three 8

"Emily," Jayden muttered in her ear, "are you alright?"  
>"Yeah," she agreed, "don't let go."<p>

The two slowly rose, each holding onto the other. Buildings were covered in  
>soot, and the form of Decker in Nilock Form laid in the center of smoke. He<br>moaned in pain as he staggered onto his knees. Emily rushed forth, despite  
>Jayden's animated protests.<p>

"But he's a.."

Nevertheless, she knelt to his side and turned him on his back. He grunted as  
>his sides heaved with fading life. She turned toward her boyfriend and, for the<br>first time, told him what to do.

"Jay," she instructed, "I need you to bring Dayu here. I can break the  
>curse."<br>"Why shouldn't we destroy him?" Jayden demanded, "he's tried to destroy  
>us."<br>"Love is the most powerful thing," Emily replied, "trust me. This was help  
>all of us."<p>

Despite his reluctant thoughts, The Red Ranger made a symbol that looked like  
>a circle with two slashes through each side.<p>

"Symbol of Power: Mirror," he commanded, striking it.

The image of Dayu on The Sansu River shimmered to life. She gasped and tried  
>to destroy the connection, which would be easy. It had been hard enough to get<br>it through in the first place. But before she did, she noticed Decker lying  
>helplessly on the pavement with Emily.<p>

Not two minutes later she was there.

"This horrible human world," she muttered in distaste before turning sharply  
>to Emily, "back off, ranger."<p>

A blast sent Emily tumbling backwards. Jayden gasped and was at her aid in a  
>heartbeat. Kneeling on one knee, he held her halfway up as Dayu knelt to<br>Decker.

"Decker," she whispered in grief, "what have they done to you?"  
>"Helping him," Emily replied weakly, "your love with break his curse."<br>"Why should I trust you?" Dayu retorted.  
>"Because," Emily coughed, "we're not all that different, you and I. You<br>and I both are in love."

The two females locked eyes. They both saw the pain in their eyes and the  
>love sparkling. Dayu nodded to her slightly before locking lips with Decker.<p>

"You were once a human," she muttered as light radiated from his body, "but I  
>loved you and you loved me. But when we tried to marry, you turned into a<br>Nilock. Your curse for no love broke us. But it's still there. I know you."

Suddenly, a flash lite up their worlds. Jayden grabbed Emily once again as  
>they ducked, backs turned. Once it died down, they looked up in shock. Where<br>Decker had once been was a young man. He had wavy black hair and a healthy  
>body.<p>

Dayu wasn't there anymore. In her place was girl that looked about twenty  
>with soft brown hair and green eyes like grass. She wore a white robe of snow<br>and looked weary and shocked.

"I knew it would change things," she said softly, "but this change is more  
>than I ever imagined."<p>

She stumbled over to the boy, who looked slightly younger than her, and  
>shook him gently.<p>

"Wha...what?" the boy muttered, opening his dark, deep brown eyes,  
>"D...Da..."<br>"We're both finally free," the girl whispered, putting her dainty finger to  
>his lips, "we can finally be together."<br>"It's...it's about...about time," he said, smiling weakly as he put his  
>hands on her shoulders.<br>"Yes," the girl agreed softly, leaning to her obvious love, "it is."

The two kissed for quite a time. When they broke, they looked at the two  
>rangers.<p>

"We shall be free together," the girl assured them, "and be good as one. We  
>thank you, Rangers."<br>"Be happy together," the boy nodded, "come on. We must become human as  
>behavior."<br>"As long as I'm with you," the girl smiled, "let's go, Decker."

With that, the two new humans dashed down the streets until they were gone.  
>Jayden and Emily looked in each other's eyes in disbelief. Two powerful monsters<br>were now good-hearted humans of peace and love. (Decker and Dayu.)

"How did you know...?" Jayden said in disbelief.  
>"I told you," Emily smiled, "love is the most powerful thing in the<br>world."

Before he could say anything more, she kissed his lips. And the two couldn't  
>have been happier.<p> 


	9. That's called love

Destiny for Three 9

"You guys did..." Wesley cried as the team ran up to the two, but cut short  
>when he saw them kissing and whispered, "finally."<br>"Finally?" Mike muttered to him, "they've always done that."  
>"That's a love kiss," Mia corrected, "the kiss of true love."<p>

Jayden and Emily heard them and backed up in a scramble.

"Okay, okay," Kevin laughed with the others, "you knew we'd see you."  
>"Har, har," Emily blushed as the two rose, "like we could help ourselves."<p>

Back at The Shiba House, Mentor Ji was showering the couple in praise.

"The battle between Master X will be horrible," he reminded, "however, I know  
>this team can conquer anything now."<br>"Totally," Emily smiled at her team as Jayden wrapped her in a hug.  
>"Now," Wesley said, "time to celebrate!"<p>

Minutes later, the six were laughing and joking around at the bakery as they  
>ate and rested. Jayden and Emily smiled at each other and pecked each other<br>again.

"This is called catching up," Mike muttered to the others.  
>"Oh, shut up!" Jayden laughed along the others.<p>

As the team slept later that night, Emily and Jayden talked in the garden  
>about plans and victory. Before they parted, Emily took Jayden's hands.<p>

"You know," she said, "Serena saved us."  
>"But you mostly did," Jayden said, "I think you're better than her. Not<br>that I don't like her, but you're the true hero."

"Jay," she whispered, "do you…?"

"Yes," he nodded as they hugged.

As they strode to their beds, Jayden said, "I'm glad Decker finally got his destiny."

"Yeah," Emily smiled to him, "and I finally got mine: You."

Author Note: Simlaur ending, but okay. Hope you loved it, R and R, and Authors Together…

All: Writing Forever!


End file.
